


Bound to Me

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Anakin, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Prisoner of War, Sith Anakin, Suitless Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: One of the memories Anakin carries away from Geonosis is that of his master in chains.





	Bound to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous wanted Obikin for #3, Chains, from the [Prompt Me](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/168661264050/prompt-me) list. Yeah, it came out more Vaderkin/Obi-Wan.

* * *

One of the memories Anakin carries away from Geonosis is that of his master in chains. Bound at the wrists with his arms stretched above him, fingers curving gently over the manacles. Bound, but not helpless, not giving the satisfaction of struggle. (And there’s a part of Anakin that would like to see Obi-Wan struggle, watch his muscles tense as he thrashes against his bonds.)

The image stays with him on the flight home. On the way to Naboo. Even into the depths of his wedding night, as he clasps Padme’s wrists in one hand, watches her eyes flutter as he presses her into the mattress.

The image stays with him, until he’s finally able to recreate it, years later. The world has fallen apart and Obi-Wan is the only constant in his life, the only piece of his past that he has left, the only thing keeping him from falling into the abyss that Master Sidious has pushed him to the edge of.

Bound, face down, Obi-Wan does struggle, his muscles flexing and lengthening beautifully, against the heated touch Anakin lays against his spine, the kiss that follows. Anakin stretches over him, tucks himself against Obi-Wan’s back, buries his face in his neck, breathes deep Obi-Wan’s familiar scent—clean sweat, citrusy soap, delicate tea—twines their fingers together and lies still. He relishes the moment of connection, of Obi-Wan here and unable to leave.


End file.
